


Reevaluation

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bokuto, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Kink, Humor, Licking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Tsukki, Tsukki is softer than he looks, before Hinata returns from Rio, reunited, time skip era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kei swallowed as Bokuto’s eyes dropped to his arms and chest, his gaze setting his skin on fire. It was one thing for him to stealthily check out Bokuto and shrug it off, but another thing entirely for Bokuto to look at him like that. It was even worse when Bokuto realized he was ogling him and laughed sheepishly as he glanced away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.Well, well, well. I may have to… reevaluate this whole relationship.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Reevaluation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> For Kou, requested by Cat!! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) I hope you enjoy it!!!

_I must be going crazy_ , Kei thought as he shuffled down the crowded sidewalk, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets and shoulders hunched to protect his neck from the icy air. He could have been cooped up in his apartment, snuggled on the couch with his blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm regardless of how high he kept the thermostat at that time of year. That would be his ideal, but instead, he was humoring a random text inviting him out by Bokuto Koutarou of all people who just happened to be in town for a few days for a game. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, far from it really. He had been an inspiration to him at a time when he didn’t have any. Not many people bothered looking past Kei’s cool exterior to see anything else, but Bokuto’s wild eyes seemed to peer into his soul and knew that he just hadn’t had his _moment_ yet, the one that would make him fall in love with volleyball. Bokuto couldn’t be any more different from Kei personality-wise but sharing that kind of experience, Kei felt a kinship with him that couldn’t deteriorate with time. Not that he’d ever admit any of it out loud.

But he hadn’t spoken to Bokuto in _years_. Not only that, but during most of his interactions with him he had a buffer, so not all of his energy was directed at Kei. Akaashi was the best, deflecting Bokuto’s attention with witty remarks that had Bokuto’s gears turning for hours. Kuroo wasn’t bad but there was a fifty-fifty chance that the two would team up to either tease him or attempt to make him laugh. Kei preferred the other times when they’d fall into a pointless argument, leaving him in peace. 

And then there was Hinata who was Bokuto’s equal in both energy and volume levels. While they seemed to feed off each other, it kept their focus there as well and Kei didn’t need to be any part of it. If anything, it gave Kei a lot of entertainment. 

He paused as the scent of barbeque hit him and he gazed at the restaurant up ahead with a flutter of apprehension. He hadn’t spoken to Bokuto in years and he had no buffer, yet there he was going to spend an entire evening with him. It wasn’t too late; he could text Bokuto and tell him he suddenly came down with something. 

Kei sighed and trudged forward. Even _he_ wasn’t that pathetic, and his mouth was already watering from the delicious smell. Besides, Bokuto had promised to pay for the dinner. 

He’d never been to that particular restaurant before, despite it being relatively close to his apartment, but when he entered inside, it had a warm, comfortable ambiance that made him feel right at home. The friendly host at the front counter greeted him and Kei gave him a smile back. He unzipped his coat and was about to ask the man if his friend had arrived when some wild movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. 

Across the restaurant, he recognized Bokuto easily by his trademark hair (just a little shorter than it used to be) and wide grin. Kei smirked and gave him a wave before making his way to the booth Bokuto was holding for them. It was his first surprise of the night that he hadn’t shouted his name when he waved and as he rounded the corner to where Bokuto was sitting, Kei received his second surprise.

_Whoa…_

Bokuto had been impressively muscular for a high schooler back when Kei knew him, but he had severely underestimated what he’d look like as a professional athlete. His snug, long-sleeved shirt showed every curve of muscle along his shoulders, arms, and chest, and was partially unbuttoned at the top, showing off a necklace that rested against his collar bone. Kei got an even bigger eyeful as Bokuto launched himself out of his seat and opened his arms wide for a hug. 

“Tsukki! Get in here,” he laughed, motioning with his hands as an invitation for Kei to be crushed by his embrace. 

_I must be going crazy_.

Kei took a brave step forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he heard Bokuto’s snicker in his ear as he was enveloped in bodily warmth, more reminiscent of his cozy blanket rather than the straight jacket he pictured. He exhaled slowly and raised his arms, patting Bokuto lightly on the back. 

He had only just arrived, and he was certainly overwhelmed as he expected. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the kind he thought it would be. Bokuto’s exuberance was what he thought he’d be receiving, not the full realization of how his old senpai resembles his favorite models in his porn mags and how perfect his body feels pressed against his own. He thanked every deity in existence as Bokuto pulled back and gave his hair a playful ruffle, giving him a much-needed break.

“Damn it, what are they feeding you? You’re not allowed to get any taller!”

Kei pursed his lips and shifted his glasses higher on his nose. “I eat what I usually do. And I have had little control over how much taller I’ve gotten.”

“Well, I’m about to make it worse. Sit down and eat some meat!”

Bokuto gave the waitress a wave as he sat back down, and Kei chuckled as he removed his coat. 

“Thank you for the meal, Bokuto-san.”

“You goof! You’re supposed to say that at the end.” 

“Still…”

“Don’t worry about it. I haven’t had this chance in years.”

“I don’t recall you treating me before.”

“Not true. I offered to buy you those cool T-shirts at Nationals, remember? It’s your fault you refused my generosity.”

Kei laughed softly at the memory. There was nothing cool about those shirts but there was no use in arguing that fact. And as Kei gazed across the table, he saw that Bokuto didn’t seem like he was itching for a battle. In fact, he seemed to be absorbed in looking Kei over more thoroughly, his intense gaze causing Kei’s cheeks to flush.

Thankfully, the waitress arrived before he could reduce Kei to a flame-broiled tomato. He took the chance to guzzle his water down, allowing Bokuto to order for them. When he ordered almost the entire menu, Kei choked a little on his drink. 

“You alright?” Bokuto asked, leaning forward on the table.

“I’m fine,” Kei wheezed, waving him off.

Bokuto hummed and glanced down at his glass. “I think he’ll need another water and maybe… a couple of beers?” he asked, facing the waitress while his eyes lingered on Kei.

“It’s not my choice of drink.”

“What is your drink?”

“Kahlua with milk.”

Bokuto stared at him for a minute before shaking his head. “Nah, you can’t drink that shit with barbeque. We’ll have a couple of beers,” he informed the waitress with more confidence, and she hurried off before Kei could protest. Unfortunately, with them left alone, he once again was on the receiving end of Bokuto’s full attention. “Kahlua and milk, huh?”

“It would be your choice as well if you had any taste.”

“Ha!” Bokuto belted out, slamming his hand on the table. “You haven’t changed much. I mean, you _have_ , but in all the good ways. You look great, Tsukki!”

Kei grabbed his water glass. “Thank you,” he mumbled and guzzled the rest of his water down.

Bokuto chuckled as he stretched his arms across the booth seat, giving Kei a full view of his impressive physique. He was fairly certain that Bokuto’s pecs were plusher than his fluffy pillow back home and came with the benefit of being self-heating. Kei shivered as a draft wafted through the restaurant, and he wished he could plunge straight into Bokuto’s chest to block it.

“So,” he began, clearing his throat, “how is it going with the Jackals?” 

“Great!” Bokuto semi-shouted, leaning forward and placing his forearms on the table. Kei spared them a glance, likening them to thick tree branches. “Tsum-Tsum and I are syncing up pretty good, Meian’s a hard ass but I think he’s got a soft spot for me.”

Kei felt his lips turn up in a soft smile before he could stop it. Bokuto always seemed like a space cadet but like Hinata, he could read people better than most. And although Bokuto’s boisterous personality could be a lot to handle at first, his cuteness really made up for it.

_Cute? What the hell am I thinking?_

“And Omi-Omi just joined up! To think one of my biggest rivals would be my teammate, although he claims we weren’t.” Bokuto’s lips fell in a pout. “I’m not even sure Kiryuu is on his radar; it’s all about _Wakatoshi-kun_ to him.”

Kei cocked his head. “Who is Omi?”

“Oh! Sakusa Kiyoomi. Tsum-Tsum and I played around with different nicknames for a while until we found one that made his eye twitch.” 

Bokuto’s deep laugh sent a shiver down Kei’s spine. Just when he was craving a cold drink to bring his body temperature down, a feeling typically reserved for the hottest part of summer, the waitress stopped by and delivered their beers. He thanked her and took a long sip, wrinkling his nose slightly at the bitter taste. At least it provided an appropriate distraction.

“How about you and the Frogs? I was so damn proud when I heard you got recruited to them; couldn’t stop bragging everywhere I went.”

Kei smiled and rolled his eyes. “You say that as if you had something to do with it.”

“Come on, Tsukki,” he growled as his grin spread wider. “You know I helped you out a ton when you were just a pipsqueak first year.”

“Pipsqueak? I was still taller than you,” Kei shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Taller, but your limbs were like noodles. But, damn, they’re not noodles anymore. Look at you filling out that sweater.”

Kei swallowed as Bokuto’s eyes dropped to his arms and chest, his gaze setting his skin on fire. It was one thing for him to stealthily check out Bokuto and shrug it off, but another thing entirely for Bokuto to look at him like _that_. It was even worse when Bokuto realized he was ogling him and laughed sheepishly as he glanced away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

_Well, well, well. I may have to… reevaluate this whole relationship._

“Seems that the Frogs are treating you well,” Bokuto said, bringing the subject back.

“They are, and they have an excellent trainer on staff who’s been helping me fill out my… _noodles_ ,” he added with a cocked eyebrow. He smiled, though, when Bokuto laughed. “The rest of the team is good too. Respectable captain, which was something I was used to already, unlike some teams.”

“Yeah, Nekoma had it rough.”

Kei snorted. “One of our old rivals joined the team before me: Kyoutani Kentaro. He’s really wild and intense, but he’s added some intelligence to his skill set since high school, making him quite a powerhouse.”

“Hmm, sounds like you have a lot of admiration for those characteristics, Tsukki. Wouldn’t have expected that.”

Bokuto’s smile was wolfish as he leaned back in the booth. Kei smirked back at him as he drummed his fingers on the table, an action that lured Bokuto’s gaze.

“Perhaps I do, as long as they serve a purpose. Wildness lends unpredictability. How often did Hinata fake out blockers on the other team? And then intensity… it’s always best when it has an outlet.”

Bokuto’s lip snagged between his teeth as he kept his eyes on Kei’s fingers. They tingled from the look, but Kei kept them moving. He’d often been told that his large hands and long fingers were attractive, and a few bolder people straight up called them sexy. Regardless, he knew when a person had a hand kink, whether they knew it themselves or not. He had a feeling that Bokuto was fully aware.

“You know,” Bokuto finally replied, clearing his throat when his voice came out a little hoarse, “a lot of people say that _I’m_ wild and intense.” Something fluttered in Kei’s stomach as Bokuto met his eyes across the table, searching and hopeful. “It does suck on days like this when I don’t have volleyball to work off steam. What do you think I should do, Tsukki?”

An open invitation… hanging in the air between them. Kei had no idea how they walked down that path so quickly. He was absurdly selective as a lover and carefully approached every encounter to the point Yamaguchi called him neurotic. It could be that he had known Bokuto for years and trusted him. It could also be the fact that Bokuto had grown into Kei’s ideal partner and he’d work his ass off just to hear him beg for his cock in that husky voice of his. 

Obviously, he wanted to accept it, but _how_ was the question. He couldn’t just present himself on a platter for Bokuto’s taking. Yachi had once likened him to a spider once, luring his partners in with a bit of sweet and salty words to keep them hanging on by a thread. While he was offended by the comparison, he couldn’t deny that she had a point.

Unfortunately, the waitress was rounding the corner with a giant platter of food, and he had to answer _something_ before she broke up the good mood.

“I think perhaps you should start by eating some meat, then see how you feel after that,” he said in the most alluring voice he could muster. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the same moment Kei replayed the words in his head. Bokuto hadn’t seen the tray coming so it sounded like… _oh, God._

“The barbeque,” he blurted out, pointing past Bokuto’s shoulder at the approaching waitress, “not— you know.”

Buckling forward, Bokuto roared with laughter and Kei buried his face in his hands, feeling like his entire head had been stuck over the grill to be cooked and skewered. The waitress was apprehensive on her approach, glancing between them, but Bokuto subdued his laughter and waved her forward.

“Sorry, sorry. Can we both have another beer? Thank you very much. Come on, Tsukki, you need to eat up. You’re going to need your strength tonight, he he he.”

“Bokuto-san,” Kei groaned, refusing to reveal his face just yet.

“Would it help you eat if I changed the subject?” 

Kei peeked out from beneath his hands, finding Bokuto’s expression was still extremely amused but not unkind. “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, but we’re _definitely_ coming back to this one later on,” he chuckled, giving him a wink that kicked his horniness level up another notch despite his embarrassment. “So, how is everybody doing? Is Yacchan okay?”

Kei exhaled slowly as he straightened up in the booth, watching as Bokuto loaded the grill up with meat. “Yeah, she got a really good job in Tokyo.”

“That’s awesome! You going to miss her?”

“Of course. Besides Yamaguchi, she’s my closest friend.”

With the grill fully loaded, Bokuto perched his chin on his hand and grinned broadly at Kei. “Aww, soft Tsukki!”

“Tch. There’s nothing soft about me.”

“Don’t lie, I know that _broad_ chest of yours is hiding a big heart.”

“I assure you, this chest is holding plenty of muscles, bones, blood and other essential anatomy, but no room for a heart.”

Bokuto laughed, and Kei found himself smiling again along with him. The conversation continued to flow naturally in a way that surprised Kei. Over the past few years, they’d managed to culminate a lot more in common than they had in high school, including music and, of course, professional volleyball.

The atmosphere was nice as well and by the time they had cleaned up the food (thanks to Bokuto, mostly), they both leaned forward on the table and lowered the volume of their conversation. The topics were mundane, but a lot more was being said through their heated eye contact, an occasional brush of a foot against a leg, and finding amusing ways of signaling their intentions for what was to come.

Glancing down at their empty plates, Bokuto turned his head to flag down the waitress for the check. Kei spied a bit of barbeque sauce high up on his cheek that he hadn’t noticed before and snickered. It was completely out of character for him, but he couldn’t resist reaching across the table and swiping the sauce with his finger. 

Bokuto turned back to him and froze as he watched Kei slip his finger into his mouth down to the first knuckle, far more than he needed to. Kei pursed his lips around it and hummed as he pulled it out slowly, removing it with a smack. He gave his lips a little lick just as the waitress finally reappeared, but Bokuto was lost in some kind of stupor, unable to register her presence.

“We’ll take the check; he’s paying,” he said, grinning as he nodded at Bokuto.

“Great!” She said, glancing between them. “Would you like any dessert before you go?”

Bokuto still seemed a little spaced as he pulled out his wallet, so Kei shook his head.

“No, thank you. We have dessert waiting for us at home.”

A few bills burst into the air as Bokuto fumbled with his wallet and Kei stifled a snicker. He could spy the tips of Bokuto’s ears growing red and felt a wave of satisfaction and eagerness for what the night held. If he got his way, Bokuto would already be a mess before his back ever hit Kei’s bed.

—

When he finally backed Bokuto up and his legs hit the edge of his bed, Kei smiled smugly against his lips. Bokuto’s breaths were coming hard between them and already sweat was dripping down his neck. He licked into Bokuto’s mouth as he dipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pants, grabbing himself a handful of Bokuto’s ass. 

A groan ripped through Bokuto’s chest, and Kei couldn’t wait to hear the sounds he’d make once he sank his teeth into his plush cheeks. He cupped the back of Bokuto’s neck and squeezed him again, pushing him against Kei’s raging hard-on. 

Typically, Kei had the self-control to push his lover to the max but there was something about Bokuto being his partner that spurred him to act more on instinct than his careful calculations. Bypassing his usual teasing, Kei shoved Bokuto back on the bed and began peeling his sweater up over his head, retaining just enough brain cells to at least reveal his body slowly. As he yanked it over his head and threw his sweater to the side, he smirked at Bokuto’s awed expression, his golden eyes drinking in every inch of his torso.

“Fuck, Tsukki, when did you get so sexy?”

His blatant admission of Kei’s level of attractiveness caught him off guard, interrupting the mood he had meticulously cultivated. He covered up a bubble of laughter with his hand, but he couldn’t subdue the noise at all. Bokuto grinned up at him as if he’d won some kind of victory.

Kei let his hands fall to his hips as he rolled his eyes. “Bokuto-san, have you ever been your own cockblocker?”

Bokuto stared back at him blankly, his eyebrows pinching together. “Yeah, it happens occasionally.”

Kei snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

“You can gag me if you’d like. That’s usually the best way to get back into it.”

Kei cocked his head at him as his stomach gripped tight. He could see Bokuto being into some light BDSM, something he wouldn’t be opposed to either, but he had a feeling that wasn’t what he was talking about. To think his past lovers stuffed his mouth to bang him rubbed Kei the wrong way. If they couldn’t handle his silly nature, they didn’t deserve him at all… not that he was going to say that out loud.

“I don’t need to gag you unless it’s something you’d like to do,” he finally said, leaning forward to tug Bokuto’s shirt up. As he yanked it over his head, Kei chuckled softly at his messy hair and couldn’t resist combing his fingers through it. “Although, I do have some ideas on how to keep that mouth of yours busy.”

Bokuto snickered and leaned into Kei’s touch. “Sounds good to me. You’re really taking charge, huh, Tsukki?”

“Is that alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! It’s hot.”

“Pfft, well then.”

Kei stroked his fingers down Bokuto’s cheek, smirking as his whole body shivered from the light touch. While he grazed them across his jaw, he placed his other hand against Bokuto’s chest and ignored the temptation to give his pec a squeeze as he pushed him back on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. 

_Damn, he looks good like this_ , Kei thought, drinking in the sight of Bokuto at his mercy. The dim lamp illuminated the curves of his muscles, and he greedily ran his fingers over them. He slipped his other hand over Bokuto’s mouth and gently prodded his lips open. Bokuto’s eyes widened, but his lips curved up as he obeyed.

“Good boy,” Kei cooed, and Bokuto brightened from the praise.

_Heh, should’ve known he’d have a praise kink. I’ll have to use it at just the right moment._

His fingers slipped past Bokuto’s lips and his tongue was there to greet them. Kei nearly groaned as the hot, wet muscle slicked up his digits, imagining what it would feel like on his cock instead. He swallowed, trying to maintain his poker face and put that idea on the backburner for perhaps a round two.

While Bokuto was preoccupied with his fingers, Kei moved his other hand down his stomach until it grazed the fly of his jeans. It was awkward doing it with just one hand, but he managed to open them up and give Bokuto’s erection a chance to breathe. It sprang out, pushing against his boxers, and Bokuto released a heavy sigh.

Kei palmed it through the fabric and bit his lip as Bokuto groaned around his fingers. His lips were glistening with spit and his tongue was working up a rhythm, the effect so intoxicating that Kei knew he could come from that alone. He needed to get things moving.

“That’s enough,” he said curtly, slipping his hand out of his mouth. Bokuto blinked rapidly as if waking up from a trance and propped himself on his elbows, waiting for his next instruction. Kei smirked down at him and nodded down at his jeans. “Strip.”

Bokuto was like an eager puppy as he sat up and ripped his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. As they hit the floor, he leaned back on the bed, bouncing a little on the mattress with anticipation. It would have been cute had his cock not been swaying like a flagpole in a hurricane. 

_He’s lucky he’s sexy_ , Kei thought, biting his lip to restrain a laugh. He cleared his throat and gave Bokuto a stern gaze. 

“Lift your legs.”

“Sure!”

Without an ounce of shame, Bokuto lifted his legs and grabbed his thighs, presenting his ass to Kei. A giggle burst from Kei’s lips before he could stop it. He’d never had so much trouble maintaining a straight face during sex before but if anyone in the world wouldn’t mind it, it was Bokuto. 

Kei ran his dry hand down his thigh and settled it on his lower stomach, taking care not to touch his cock. Not yet. He slipped his spit-coated fingers between his cheeks and rubbed across his entrance. Bokuto whined a little but kept his lips pinched shut. Kei had never told him that he couldn’t speak, but perhaps Bokuto didn’t want anything to ruin their moment together, same as him. 

_But I’d like to hear his desperate noises_ , Kei pouted, teasing Bokuto’s hole a little more. _I’ll just have to try harder…_

Kei gently pushed his first finger in, moving it bit by bit. He wanted to tease Bokuto with pleasure, not pain. Watching Bokuto’s reactions carefully, he didn’t need to tell him to relax. His breaths were deep and even, and Kei could see him actively trying to uncoil his muscles. 

“So good,” he purred before he could stop himself. At his praise, however, Bokuto sighed in relief and Kei could feel his stomach muscles relax under his palm. Yachi would surely laugh at him if she could see him coddling his lover for once. Wait, no, she’d be too busy hiding her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kei was salivating as Bokuto’s heat tightened around his finger. With it completely pushed inside, Bokuto exhaled slowly and released one of his legs to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Fuck, Tsukki. I knew those fingers of yours would feel good, but damn.”

“Yeah? You like this?” he asked, moving his finger in a circular motion. 

Bokuto groaned and nodded vigorously. Kei smirked and began stretching him out a little more. He watched Bokuto’s reactions like a hawk, paying special attention to when his face contorted or when he would gasp with pleasure. 

“Y-You can add another finger,” Bokuto assured him. 

Kei stopped pistoning his finger inside him. “Are you in any hurry, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinked and looked up at him. “No, not really.”

“Good, neither am I,” he replied as he shoved his finger back in, grinning as Bokuto’s breath hitched. “I’d like to take my time with you.”

Bokuto chuckled fiendishly as if he were in for the ride of his life. Kei was determined to exceed his expectations. 

He sped up the tempo of his finger, just enough to rile Bokuto up but not nearly enough to push him toward his climax. He had special plans for _that_. Luckily, Bokuto’s voice was a perfect indicator that he was on the right track. No longer keeping his lips pinched shut, he was openly moaning and whispering encouragement to Kei. _He_ didn’t have a praise kink, but he certainly didn’t mind hearing Bokuto gush about everything he was doing.

There was a point, however, when he noticed that his one finger wasn’t exciting enough. Before Bokuto could notice himself, Kei slipped his finger out, chuckled at Bokuto’s pitiful whine, and then slowly pushed two fingers inside. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Bokuto gasped, gripping the sheets underneath him. 

Kei smirked and leaned forward as close to Bokuto’s open lips as he could manage. “Were you waiting for that, Bokuto-san?” Receiving an affirmative hum in reply, Kei rewarded him by stroking one of his more sensitive areas. He pressed down on Bokuto’s stomach to keep him from wiggling around too much. “I never would have dreamed when I was fifteen that I’d have you at my mercy like this.”

“I-I never thought a snide little shit like yourself could grow up so hot.”

“Excuse me,” Kei said coldly, freezing his fingers until he had Bokuto’s full attention. A wicked smile spread up his lips as he hovered over Bokuto. “I am _still_ a little shit.”

“Ha! Yeah, you are, but in all the right ways,” Bokuto chuckled as he reached up for him. His rough hands cupped Kei’s neck and gently pulled him in as he curled up as far as he could. Little shit, or no, Kei couldn’t resist meeting him in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. 

They both sighed as their lips pushed together, tongues slipping against each other like they were made just for that purpose. Bokuto’s hands slid onto Kei’s back, giving a little pressure to pull him even deeper into it. Kei hummed his pleasure and slipped his arm under Bokuto’s back to do the same, enjoying the romantic interlude before he fucked Bokuto silly with only his fingers.

He shivered as Bokuto’s calloused fingers traced out all the muscles of his upper back. There was no denying that if there was one thing Bokuto was extremely skilled in, it was kissing. He kept it passionate enough to work Kei’s mind into a haze but held back enough to not let it get messy. If they had been playing a game of tug rope, Bokuto was just about to yank it over to his own side and although Kei was enjoying the magic of Bokuto’s lips to the fullest, his competitive nature wouldn’t allow him to take complete control.

He pushed his two fingers in hard. Bokuto broke from the kiss with a gasp, immediately panting to the point where he couldn’t utter any words. Kei used the edge he had over him to drag his fingers in and out of him, varying the motions to stretch him out enough for a third. 

Even as Kei worked him open, he was overwhelmed by how gorgeous Bokuto looked underneath him. His cheeks were bright red, and his lips were a similar shade from the intensity of their kisses. The light from his bedside lamp highlighted a sheen of sweat across his ample chest and it was from pure desire rather than calculation that Kei leaned forward and grazed his teeth over it. 

“Ah,” Bokuto gasped, but he didn’t stop Kei from continuing. 

He kept the touch light as he varied dragging his teeth across one pectoral with tantalizing kisses. As he reached the top of Bokuto’s stomach, he traced his abdominals with his tongue and could feel the vibrations of Bokuto’s moan through his skin. Inside, he seemed to suck Kei’s fingers in.

_Getting there…_

He could feel his own self-control waning as his own cock pressed hard against his jeans. Both he and Bokuto were currently untouched, and he could tell that Bokuto was craving it with the way he whined every time Kei’s hand or mouth veered in that direction only to drift away. When normally Kei could go all night with that sort of teasing, this time, he was growing impatient.

The moment he was certain Bokuto was well used to his two fingers, he promptly slipped in three. He pushed him harder than before but since Bokuto was extremely vocal, he didn’t even need to guess how he was feeling. Every whispered swear that passed through his lips and deep moan rumbling through his chest swept through Kei and pushed him more toward his breaking point.

When Kei’s fingers stroked just the right set of nerves, Bokuto’s back arched off the bed. Kei froze and waited, worried that if he moved that Bokuto would come right then and there. While his body shuddered in the aftermath, Bokuto was able to hold out a little longer.

“You can keep going, Tsukki,” he said in a hoarse voice.

Kei regarded him closely and hummed. “Nah.”

“Huh?”

Without answering, Kei pulled his fingers out and walked away.

“Huh?!”

Kei snickered as he opened the drawer to his nightstand and fished out a condom and lube. It was surprising that he hadn’t needed them just yet, but he was officially at his limit. As he turned back toward Bokuto, he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them and his underwear down. He impressed even himself when he stepped out of them without stopping and even managed to rip the condom open with his teeth.

Bokuto let out a low whistle. “Sexy.”

 _Hmm, he likes a show, too._

Setting the lube on the bed, Kei rolled the condom over his length at the speed of a snail. Bokuto watched with hungry eyes and Kei made sure that his fingers were on full display for him. Once he was completely sheathed, he picked the lube back up and squirted a generous amount on his palm.

Kei tipped his head back and moaned as he grasped himself, pumping his hand slowly to cover every bit of his shaft with the lube. He smiled as he heard Bokuto whisper _fuck_. Ideas began popping into his head left and right, plans for future trysts with the enthusiastic beefcake drooling over him currently. 

Tying him up and forcing him to watch as he pleasured himself was currently top of the list. But seeing Bokuto’s lips wrapped around his cock was an intoxicating thought. Or perhaps a full-on BDSM session where Kei lavished his pet with praise as he received his full attention.

Bokuto’s whine broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. While he was busy making plans and stroking himself, Bokuto had been waiting impatiently on the bed, refusing to touch himself and quivering with need. Kei mentally chastised himself for neglecting him. As much fun as they were having, there had been nothing said of _continuing_ this relationship into the next day or after that. 

_Well, I’ll just have to reel him in for more…_

Taking a step closer to the bed, Kei released himself to slip his hands underneath Bokuto’s thighs, lifting them up. “You ready for me, baby?”

When Bokuto _glowed_ from the nickname, Kei knew he struck gold.

“I’m ready!”

“I’m going to go fast and hard… are you sure?”

The bed shook from Bokuto’s eager bouncing. “Yeah, yeah!”

Kei snorted and pushed his legs higher. As he lined himself up, Kei could see Bokuto trying to calm down and relax, gripping the sheets on either side of him. After a few beats of stillness to ramp up the anticipation, Kei pushed himself inside.

“Oh, God,” Bokuto groaned, his fingers tightening on the sheets. 

Kei smirked and hardly gave him a chance to breathe as he set a hard pace. With Bokuto’s heat pressing down on him at the quick rhythm he set for himself, it wasn’t long before Kei was lost in his own ecstasy. No more teasing or laughter, neither one of them could hold back the nonsensical noises of desperation as they chased their own climax. 

With his last coherent thought, Kei thanked the trainer for the Sendai Frogs, pushing him harder and harder to increase his stamina. It took everything he had to keep his hips snapping against Bokuto’s ass, but it was so worth it. He was well on his way to pushing the same pace until they both came until he heard Bokuto’s voice call his name. 

Kei blinked and gazed down at him, a total mess as he rocked him into the mattress. His eyes trailed down his chest and stomach until they landed on his neglected cock now bouncing to Kei’s pace rather than Bokuto’s own exuberance. With a twinge of guilt, Kei reached down and wrapped his fingers around the base, getting a secure hold before pumping it quickly.

The effect was immediate. All of Bokuto’s muscles contracted at once as he cried out, including the ones inside. A fountain of white sprayed up and decorated Bokuto’s muscled stomach, and it took every ounce of self-control Kei had to keep moving his hand as heat hugged his own cock tightly. 

He came himself not a moment later, enthralled by Bokuto’s husky voice encouraging him and the beautiful disaster he looked while saying it. With Bokuto taken care of, Tsukki braced his hands on the bed and bucked his hips while working himself to completion. Underneath him, Bokuto closed his eyes and whimpered from the obvious overstimulation.

 _Even now, he’s so fucking cute_. 

Thoroughly spent, Kei slowed to a full stop, breathing heavily as he stared down at Bokuto’s chest. A drop of sweat slipped off his neck and splattered against Bokuto’s heated skin, causing him to shiver. When he had finally caught his breath, he blinked and turned his head to gaze up at Kei, his golden eyes shimmering.

“Wow… that was awesome.”

Kei chuckled and bent down to brush their lips together. “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Shit, Tsukki, you need to give yourself more credit.”

“Mmhmm,” Kei hummed as he straightened up, slowly pulling himself out. 

Bokuto moaned softly as Kei left him empty, but the goofy smile on his face told Kei that he was still feeling good. As he removed the condom and tied it off, he glanced down at Bokuto’s stomach and grimaced.

“I’ll clean you up. Wait here.”

“Aww, soft Tsukki. Stone exterior with a heart of gold.”

Kei clicked his tongue but didn’t argue as he padded barefoot across his room and into the bathroom. He grabbed a clean washcloth and soaked it in warm water.

“I still can’t believe we did that!” Bokuto called from the other room. “It wasn’t how I pictured the night going at all, but you won’t hear me complaining, heh heh. I’m so relieved that I invited you out, even though I figured you’d refuse.

Kei chuckled as he returned with the damp washcloth and ran it over Bokuto’s creamy torso. “I admit that I’m glad I met you tonight. I almost didn’t because it was so cold out.”

“Same here!” He exclaimed although he had been the first to share the sentiment. “Especially since Sawamura was busy.”

Kei stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. “You mean you called Daichi-san first?”

“Yeah! We’re going to get a drink tomorrow night instead.”

“So… I was your second choice?”

“Ha ha, uhhh.”

Wiping up the last of the cum, Kei picked up the washcloth and held it above Bokuto’s face, dropping it messy side down. He snickered and walked away as Bokuto squawked and thrashed around on the bed. His footsteps were thunderous as he raced after Kei.

“It’s not like that, Tsukki!” He cried, wrapping his arms around Kei’s waist. “Sawamura and I are just friends! It’s not like I would have slept with him instead of you.”

“That’s not what I was thinking, but now that you say that…”

“Nooooo! It definitely wouldn’t happen. Even if I was interested, Kuroo would kill me if I tried anything. Tsukki, I promise we’re just friends.”

Kei barely managed to subdue his laughter, relieved that Bokuto’s face was pressed into his back and he couldn’t see his amused expression. He cleared his throat and schooled his features until he was sure that he looked intimidating. Peeling Bokuto’s arms from around him, he turned around and held Bokuto’s jaw firmly in his fingers.

“Are you sure you’re just friends?”

Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he bobbed his head up and down. Kei smirked and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Alright, I believe you. And if there’s one thing I’m certain of, I haven’t kept your mouth nearly as busy as I should have.”

Immediately, Bokuto brightened. “I can still do more! I’ve got great stamina.”

Kei’s smirk spread wider into a genuine smile. “Well, then. I’m willing to test that thoroughly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I'm back! Sort of... Yeah, I'm back, I'll just be updating fics much slower than I used to, but at least I'm still writing! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ The other fandom that caught my eye was Persona 5, so if you're interested in that, I made a whole other account just for those fics (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_Of_Justice)! I could have done them on this account, but I felt weird adding to this one when I have well over 200 fics just for Haikyuu, lmao. I still plan on writing for Haikyuu, obviously, but I have a _ton_ of WIP's for P5 at the moment, so Haikyuu will be trickling in. Thank you everyone for the overwhelming support!! And the sweetest comments as well (╥_╥) I'm answering them back as soon as I can... which is not that fast *whispers meekly* I'm sorry


End file.
